Rolana Moonshine: A Tauren Of Diffrent Races
by Stormcaller
Summary: Rolana is a beautiful young tauren who must find her way after her mother and father die. She might even have to live with Night Elves...
1. Rolana is born

/Sometimes I find myself stopping and looking at the hills that surround me./

"**Rolana. Lets name her Rolana."**

**Rolana Warfall was just born on a beautiful hill in a city.**

"**That sounds great. Rolana, Yes Rolana"**

Her father and Mother were VERY pleased to have Rolana as their daughter. They always told her "**What a great daughter you are".**

The years went by and Rolana was now 13 years old. A beautiful young lady, adored by all.

" Rolana, lets go swimming!"

Rolana also had a friend, Beyota.

" Ok, sounds like fun."

Its was a beautiful day, the sky was clear and Rolana's eyes shined brighter than ever. Rolana had creamed colored skin, bright beautiful eyes, and a birth mark on her cheek in the shape of the moon.

While Rolana and Beyota were swimming…

" Hey Rolana! Aren't those the bells?"

" Bey, you are right! Why are they ringing? Nothing seems to be wrong."

Now you are probably thinking that these where bells like music and such, but they were really the bells that signaled "DANGER"…

PLZ Review. Chapter 2 is next!


	2. A Kind in Danger

(Cont. from Chap. 1)

/ they always made me feel something, something like power…/

Rolana felt her heart race. She had known her dad was in town. He was enlisted for town protectors (check Rolana's last name). What if he WAS in danger? Rolana ran to find out.

"Rolana, wait!" Beyota called.

Rolana kept on running till she reached town…

"Dad! Where are you? Rolana called out.

The dust was in her eyes, her hair wild as ever. She was like an angel in He (You get the point).

"Rolana! Rolana wait! NO!" Beyota ran after her friend who was in the state of dying.

"AHHHH!"

Rolana was knocked to the side by a Human mage's spell. (Who was pretty ticked off and powerful)

The young tauren tried her best to get up, looking for Beyota, but couldn't see her anywhere .

"Bey! Bey where are you!"

She called, but her voice was weak compared to the entire ruckus that was going on. It was an Alliance raid…

The raid went on for hours and still Rolana had not found her father, Kaegor, or Beyota, her best friend.

Rolana tried calling out again, still woozy by the powerful spell that had got knocked into her, But worthless yet again.

* * *

The dust had calmed down and the way was clear. Although Rolana was happy the Alliance were gone, she worried for her Father and her Friend.

Rolana walked out of her hiding place (which was on top a roof) and began looking. No sight of either one of them.

Then Rolana heard some voices, too disturbed by the dead bodies and the bloodshed, she barely heard the soft, calm vibration that traveled in the wind. She finally found Two badly hurt people. One Kaegor and one Beyota.

Rolana Warfall


	3. The dream

"Dad! Beyota! Are you ok?"

Rolana bent down on her knees, tearing up as well.

"I'm ok, Rolana.

Kaegor answered with the last bit of energy he had.

"Bey? Bey Can you speak to me?"

"Rolana, I tried to save her…"

Kaegor looked at his daughter, looking into her eyes to find her heart. He saw she was worried.

"No…No, Dad this can't be true!"

"Rolana don't…

Rolana leaned over Beyota crying hard. She had lost her friend.

The next morning, the guards came to clean up the dead bodies. Kaegor was in First Aid, getting his wounds healed. Rolana was out on a far hill, remembering the bad memories of that other day. She looked out in the distance and saw another hill. This hill was special though. There were two lights, one blue and one purple. She got up, and looked closer. Then all of a sudden…

"Rolana Moonshine lives…"

Rolana turned around quickly. Had she heard a voice? Rolana ran to the hill with the lights.

Rolana got to the hill and stopped. She looked for the light once again. Then she heard another voice. And another. And another.

"Stop! What do you want with me! Gah! Aahhh!"

The voices seemed to flood over Rolana. She got dizzy, looked up at the moon, and with that she went falling off the hill.

Rolana woke up. She was dreaming, but yet it felt real. What had happened? What was this weird dream of hers? Was it her future? Or was it someone trying to contact her for help? Rolana walked to a cliff, and jumped…


	4. Am I Going to die?

Rolana did not know she was doing this. She was in a trance.

"All of those who love me shall die and I shall cry"

Rolana began to chant.

"All of those who love me shall die and I shall cry. All of those that love me shall die and I shall cry."

She was falling down the hill at a slow rate. Was she dreaming once again?

"But when I die by the light of the moon they shall live again and I shall die and they shall cry."

Rolana kept falling. Her hair was in her face, her eyes closed. She got close to the bottom and then another voice said...

"Shall you live only to seeyour father die."

* * *

Rolana hit the bottom. She lay there, seeming to be dead. Her birthmark began to shine, and a burst of light formed around her…

"Rolana…Rolana…Wake up…You can't die. You can't die like me. You must live…to save me. Rolana hear me now as I am going to tell you something strange but very important.

Rolana was in blank space. She saw another Tauren in front of her. It seemed to be someone she once knew.

"Who…Who are you?"

Rolana asked the figure.

"Rolana I am your friend. Remember? I am…"

A burst of light came. Rolana covered her eyes and the figure was gone.

"Wait! Who are you? What must you tell me?"

"You are not a Tauren. You are a Night Elf in Tauren form"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Good bye Rolana. We shall meet again."

"Wait! No! Aah!"

Rolana's eyes glowed and she went back to her body. Had the sprit resurrected her? She sat up but thenlaydown once again. Her birthmark was gone.

* * *

" Rolana! Wake up! There is new for you!"

" Wah? Bad or good news…"

" Im afraid it is bad news Rolana"

" What? Father? Is he ok?"

" Im afraid that is the bad news."

Rolana stared at the tauren that stand by her.

" Take me to him."


	5. Betrayed!

Hello again! I have taken a break from writing stories since I have been playing WoW more. But I will keep trying to keep the Story of Rolana Moonshine going, even though the next few sections might...well...get silly. Cough There are parts will I will be speaking to add...comedy..and Rolana's thought will be in stars. Btw, I had 50 cent playing while I wrote this..so yeah. . Dances

* * *

Rolana and the male tauren arrived at her father's holding room. Rolana walked in to see where her father laid. Her eyes were teary and she was limping a bit from her last "Suicidal" attempt. But not even a badly injured hoove would keep her to seeing how her father was doing.

" Father...Are you ok?...Father!"

Sat down on the cot beside her Father. Rolana laid her head on her father's chest, almost about to cry when the dieing tauren spoke.

" Rolana...Ge--...Get your mother...Away from here. You must both go...to the Night Elf lands..even though they are mortal enemies...you--You're special...you're not just a tauren..but a.."

Gregor's eyes began to grow heavy. Rolana shook him, yearning to learn more. She had to know why she must travel into the "Tall, Stick-Like Purple Long- eared freaks" land, as she called them at a young age..known as Night Elves in other terms.

"Father...Speak to me! I must know more!"

Rolana shook Gregor again. Then he spoke his last few words.

"...You'll find out, Rolana. Knowing you...I know you will. But, you have to...befriend the Night elves in order to survive..I love you.."

Rolana's eyes began to widen as these words came out of her father's mouth, saying in her mind What is he, some kind of..supernatural guy? There is no way I am even SPEAKING to a "Night Elf"...these must be the death effects. Rolana gasped lightly thinking deeper in her mind. Maybe he means I will magicaly become a weirdo and begin to play with little purple people!..But what if he doesn't, oh how tradgeic.. Rolana's wandering yet young mind stopped when her father wasn't moving anymore. Even with all these thoughts in her mind, she felt sadness in her heart. She felt these were her last few moments with him. Why was she thinking childish crazy things in her mind? Perhaps she had a prophecy to fullfill, and her father's death wasn't important. But love is strong. Perhaps she knew her father would come back? This "Narrator" does not know, but um...how 'bout we get back to the story, eh?

"Father! No! come back to me..."

Rolana began to cry hard, but two more male tauren dragged her away as she kicked and screamed with anger and sadness overflowing in her heart. But she soon began to calm down as she relized where she was drug.

"Thrall? Why am I here?"

Rolana said as she got in a comfortable position, after all, she was dragged across sand and rocks. And more rocks. And more rocks. Oh, and more rocks. Oh and some more..

GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME WOMAN!

Oh, ahem. Thrall spoke to Rolana in a low voice.

"Rolana, I know you have just seen your father's death, and I know you suppose a Human did it. But poor young Tauren, little do you know, 'twas not a Human."

A smirk spread across Thrall's green face and his fangs shown.

"It was my men, Rolana. You see, your father had "Secrectly" allied with the foolish Night Elves. But he thought he had hid it away forever. But I suppose he didn't, did he? He was obviously a spy. Going back to those damned Elves and speaking our Battle Plans, how our Valley works and lives everyday. That is very disrespectful, Miss...Moonshine."

Rolana stared at Thrall not believing a word he was saying. She was bewildered that her father would do any of this. And...did he just call her Miss Moonshine? That name sounds so Happy-Pappy. Why am I narrating this story? I had no idea I would have to say some Happy-Pappy name. I mean, really, Rolana, I cannot work with this! I am leaving.

The story is not over, Stormcaller...I paid you 30g for this!...

Oh fine. Since this IS my story, I might as well not walk away. ANYWAY...

"Mr. Thrall, did you just call me Miss Moonshine? I am sorry, Sir, but my last name is Warfall, a very respectful name! I thought my father was respected, the highest rank in the Tauren army!"

Thrall narrowed his eyes at Rolana once again.

"You fool. It was all a ploit. You see, I cannot have your family here. And since I cannot kill someone such as young as you, I will have to kill your mother. Your mother might not have done this...but who knows. Your father might have spoken with her. Besides...Your mother doesn't love you. Your father didn't love you. They just wanted you so that you could sneak the secrets back and fourth if they died, as if no one knew. Well...we know now. I will go ahead and make the announcement as well."

Rolana thought in her mind-- Ooh, Chris Brown...Dances

Oh yes. As I was saying...Rolana thought in her mind. She was supposed to take her mother to the elven lands. She knew why now! The Night elves would help her! Although Rolana didn't believe the part about being the spy and all, she thought there was a slight chance they had allied secrectly. Family secrets, eh, Rol-An-A?

Imma kill--!

SO GOING ON...Rolana was lost now. She couldn't leave Thrall's head quarters. She couldn't pack up and leave with her mother. It was too late, she thought.

"Fellow Orcs, my Brothern, Taurens, Foraken, Trolls. One tauren, known to be respected highly in this Valley, has been lieing to you all!"

Thrall began to speak into a little horn thingy.

" His family has allied with the Night Elves. Such a Tauren would do this. Gregor Warfall. He lies dead in his aiding bed now though. My fellow Hordians..."

Well, I didn't know quite what to call them in this story. So um..just play along with it.

"...My fellow Hordians, I speak to you today, and announce that our Valley of the Trials are safe from any outside exposion! And on this day, I let you to celebrate with a feast!"

The hordians cheered and chattered in surprisement. One troll also spoke to his friend.

"Aye, mon. He be givin' us a feast! Maybe he be havin' some of dat spicy mulgore bread, 'ey! S'good with Cactus Apple Surprise."

"Maybe he'll have some worms..."

The Troll started at his Forsaken friend.

"Ahahha...what."

"Mon...dun..dun do dat. Les just walk away.."

The Forsaken shruged.

Getting back to ME...

Oh.

"Thrall! Stop this! No! No!"

Rolana began to run towards Thrall as two guards pushed her away at the same time. One hit her with the blunt side of his axe on the back of her head and Rolana fell to the ground unconcious with a grunt and a thud.


End file.
